1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a technique of implementing an OLED by using a patterned metal electrode, rather than using a generally used transparent electrode that requires a complicated manufacturing process and incurs a great amount of costs, to thus simplify the manufacturing process of the OLED and reducing a processing unit cost.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a sectional view of an OLED according to a related art. The related art OLED 10 is formed by coating a positive electrode 12 on a substrate 11, and sequentially coating a hole transport layer 13 facilitating an injection of holes, an organic light emission layer 14 for a light emission, an electron transport layer 15 facilitating an injection of electrons, a negative electrode 16, and a protection layer 17 for improving the durability of the OLED thereon.
The OLED is classified into a bottom emission type OLED, a top emission type OLED, and a dual-emission type OLED according to the direction in which light is emitted on the basis of both electrodes. For the bottom emission, the positive electrode must be formed as a transparent electrode, for the top emission, the negative electrode must be formed as a transparent electrode, and for the dual-emission, both positive and negative electrodes must be formed as transparent electrodes.
That is, in the related art OLED 10, the electrode positioned in the direction of light emissions to emit light must be necessarily formed as a transparent electrode, which is disadvantageous, in that its manufacturing process is complicated and a great amount of costs are incurred.